creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Człowiek we mgle
Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, czemu mgła wykonuje u Ciebie dziwne uczucie, taki niepokój i strach? Wytłumaczę ci. I tak wiem, że dla mnie to za późno, żeby cokolwiek tłumaczyć, ale jeśli ktoś ma ucierpieć przez to, że nie chce ruszyć dupy i napisać notatki, to już wolę wziąć długopis lub ołówek i cokolwiek napisać. 3 lipca 2006 roku wyjechałem z rodziną na wakacje do New Jersey. Zawsze marzyłem o podróży do New Jersey, ponieważ mam dość miasta, takiego jak Nowy Jork. W połowie drogi skończyło nam się paliwo, więc mój ojciec, Benjamin, ja i moja matka Elizabeth zaczęliśmy pchać samochód z całych sił do najbliższej stacji benzynowej lub motelu. Nasz hotel był 10 km stąd. Na szczęście, po 20 minutach, zobaczyliśmy motel. Dziękowałem Bogu za to. Zarejestrowaliśmy pokój nr. 21. Byliśmy tam do rana następnego dnia, 4 lipca. Wyjechaliśmy ok. 9:00. Jechaliśmy ok. 20/30 minut, co dla mnie było jak 3 godziny. Lecz wróćmy do wyjazdu. Gdy pakowałem swoje rzeczy z powrotem do bagażnika, przykuło coś moją uwagę. Był to dziwny ruch w lesie. Była w tej chwili mgła. Zaciekawiło mnie to, ale również przestraszyło, bo ja wierzę w duchy i inne paranormalne zjawiska. Lecz tym razem wygrała ciekawość, więc wziąłem aparat i zrobiłem zdjęcie. Nagle, figura znikła. Przestraszony, wbiegłem do samochodu. Rodzice spytali się, czemu jestem roztrzęsiony. Powiedziałem im że.. że boje się mgły, a co innego miałem powiedzieć, nie uwierzyli by mi. Rodzice się zaśmiali i powiedzieli że osoba w moim wieku nie powinna się bać mgły. Mylili się. A teraz wróćmy do jazdy. Jak wspomniałem, jechałem 20/30 minut. Dojechałem na godz. chyba 9:40 lub 9:30. Hotel wyglądał bosko. Od razu wbiegłem do pokoju jak oszalały. Rozejrzałem się po nim, następnie rzuciłem się do rozpakowywania się. Lecz w tej chwili przypomniałem sobie o dziwnej figurze we mgle. Złapał mnie niepokój. Otwórzyłem swojego laptopa i wszedłem na forum, aby opisać moje wrażenie. 10 minut później odpowiedział na to pytanie użytkownik "kini". Jego wiadomość brzmiała tak: dili dili dili dili dili dili dili dili dili dili dili dili dili dili dili dili dili dili nakagawas. Brzmiało to dziwnie, jakby łacina pomieszała się z japońskim wymawianym. Lecz myliłem się. Na forum był zamieszczony tłumacz. Skorzystałem z niego. Tekst brzmiał teraz tak: Użytkownik TO: nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie uciekaj. Oryginalna wiadomość była w języku cebuańskim. Zignorowałem tą wiadomość. Wiem, że nie powinienem." Tutaj kartka się urywa. W pokoju gdzie znaleziono ciało Williama K. był aparat oraz części kartki. Przyczyna śmierci nieznana, tak jak by odszedł naturalnie, brak śladów krwi itp. Lecz po rozcięciu ciała brakowało tam organów wewnętrznych. William K. miał 16 lat, a to nie możliwe, żeby zmarł naturalną śmiercią, oraz stracił wtedy wnętrzności. Policja poskładała części kartki i uzyskała to: "Sen miałem. Śnił mi się biegnący człowiek, który KRZYCZAŁ dili dili dili i tak ciągle, a przy nim stała IDENTYCZNA figura, którą widziałem we mgle. Przestraszyłem się wtedy nie na żarty i obudziłem się wrzeszcząc. Rodzice mnie uspokoili i jednocześnie opieprzyli za budzenie połowy hotelu. Opowiedziałem im wszystko, ale oni nie wierzyli. Zdenerwowałem się na nich, więc nie odzywałem się do nich przez najbliższe 2 dni. Wszedłem na forum trzeci raz. Tym razem zobaczyłem coś jeszcze, gorszego niż wtedy. Znowu wiadomość od użytkownika "kini". Brzmiała ona tak: Ayaw pagtan-aw sa mga kalasangan. Dołączone do niej było zdjęcie słabej jakości, przedstawiające mgłę i jakąś figurę. Wiedziałem o co chodzi, ale nurtowało mnie to, czy to jest jakiś poj***** tak zwany trolling czy psychicznie chory koleś ciągle do mnie pisze. Kolejny raz spojrzałem w tłumacza. Wyświetliło mi się "nie patrz w las". Czułem, jak by ktoś mnie obserwował i śledził każdy mój ruch, a później do mnie pisze?! A może demony mają kur** komputer w piekle i do mnie piszą? Jeśli to jakaś postać, to trzeba być schizofrenikiem, aby coś takiego robić." Tu się kończy ta kartka. Następną kartkę znaleziono następnego dnia śledztwa. "Witaj kolejny dniu, co dzisiaj robimy? Ach tak. PISZEMY NOTATECZKĘ! Czuję, że to coś się do mnie zbliża. Chyba zacznę uciekać. No ale co, wolę ocalenie ludzkości przed tą bestią, a nie ucieczkę. Chyba wiem, że jak w każdym horrorze, zacznie mnie ścigać i nie przestanie aż nie zginę. Tak zwana BZDURA. To jest prawdziwe życie. No to cofnijmy się w czasie! Obudziłem się z dziwnym niepokojem, tak jak zawsze. Rodzice wysłali mnie, żebym poszedł do sklepu. Poszedłem. Kupiłem to, co rodzice mi wyznaczyli. Ale jak wracałem, to znowu zobaczyłem tego skur*****! Czy on mnie kur** śledzi? Czy używa skur***** mgły, żeby mnie podglądać a później wszystko pisze na forum?! Wściekłem się, ale naprawdę. Ruszyłem do hotelu i miałem wszystko powiedzieć moim rodzicom. Lecz ich oczywiście nie było. Czy ja kur** obudziłem się w Koszmarze z ulicy Wiązów, czy w Halloween lub Piątku 13-ego? Nie. Było o wiele gorzej. Chciałem wyjechać natychmiastowo z tego miasta. Wyszedłem szukać rodziców. Znowu wygrało ciało, a nie dusza. Pobiegłem do lasu. Żałowałem tej decyzji. Zobaczyłem ciała moich rodziców w rowie. Były oklapnięte, jak by brakowało kości i organów wewnętrznych. Zacząłem klęczeć na ziemi i płakać. Tak płakałem, że czułem jak by krew wypływała z moich oczu, a nie łzy. ALE JEDNOCZEŚNIE, CZUŁEM TEŻ TAKĄ AGRESJĘ, ALE JAK ZOBACZYŁEM TEGO SKUR****** GAPIĄCEGO SIĘ NA MNIE, PUŚCIŁY MNIE NERWY I ZŁAMAŁEM PATYK, ABY BYŁ OSTRY I RUSZYŁEM NA NIEGO. Lecz gdy zobaczyłem jego gębę, odechciało mi się wszystkiego. Straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się w lesie. Było ciemno. Wiedziałem, że nie miałem innego wyjścia, więc zacząłem biec. Biegłem i biegłem i kur** biegłem. ALE SIĘ KUR** NIE MĘCZYŁEM." Tu się kartka się urywa. Ostatnia kartka była krótka, ale poprowadziła policję do konkluzji. "...łem. No biegłem, biegłem. CIĄGLE BIEGŁEM. Aż zobaczyłem drewnianą, chyba opuszczoną (teraz już wiem, że BYŁA opuszczona) chatkę. Zatrzymałem się tam. Zapaliłem świecę, która się tam znajdowała zapałkami, które tam znalazłem. Znalazłem też kartki papieru. Jedna była zużyta. Pisało na niej: "Hello dinhi" i coś jeszcze. Zamarłem. Zobaczyłem leżącego trupa bez organów. Przeczytałem do końca kartkę. Więc to on był tym, co do mnie pisał. Na kartce było wyjaśnione wszystko, co to jest. Jest to tzw. Człowiek we mgle. Będzie cię zawsze prześladował, jeśli go zobaczysz, aż w końcu zabije. Było to na szczęście pomieszany angielski z cebuańskim. Bałem się, że to mnie spotka. Oto jesteśmy w czasie teraźniejszym. Boj" To była ostatnia kartka. Urwana została wielką linią, prawdopodobnie z długopisu. Sprawa do dziś nie została wyjaśniona. Nikt do dziś nie widział "Człowieka we mgle". A może ty go zobaczysz? Zaraz zaraz. A co było napisane po cebuańsku na kartce tajemniczej osoby, która pisała do Williama K. przez forum? Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet